How To Train Your Dragon The Movie, The Book :D
by ForTheDarkness
Summary: No added characters or ideas. Exactly like the movie, just written as a book. Dialog is almost exactly the same as the movie. Will be Multi-chaptered.P.S. Don't read if you have not yet seen the movie. Enjoy!
1. I Hit It!

**Okay so, this is my first Fanfic (I'd rather read them then write one) but I really wanted to write the movie as if it where a book (Is that legal?) Just tell me what you think, I'd love some positive remarks.**

**And there's probably going to be a LOT of spelling mistakes, I'm Dyslexic and I'm trying my hardest to make it easy to read, but if you find anything wrong I'll be sure to fix it.**

**This Fanfic is exactly like the movie, no added characters or anything like that, I just wrote it how I thought it would be written if it where a book. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of these characters or the movie, they belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

**

* * *

  
**

Berk: Twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village: in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, Berk has...

"Dragons" whispered Hiccup to himself as he opened and then slammed the door shut to his house, almost just in time to be scorched to death by a giant, fire-breathing dragon.

The village was being attacked again, by another hungry raid of the vicious beasts. Most people would leave a land so hostile, but not Vikings. They have stubbornness issues.

Hiccup, one of the smallest Vikings to ever live, ran out of his home and off to the black-smith's shop. He ran past many Vikings, carrying axes and hammers and swords, all yelling battle cries while attempting to save their live-stalk. As Hiccup weaved through the Tribe's people and dodged being captured by a dragon someone caught his fur vest.

It was Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Tribe. Stoick was a very large man, with red hair and a massive red beard held together in braids. Legend says that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.

"What are you doing out?!" Stoick yelled at Hiccup "Get inside," he ordered as he let the teenage boy go and pushed him away. Stoick then turned to a fellow Viking warrior "What have we got?" He asked him.

"Gronkles, Nadders, ZippleBacks, oh, and we saw a Monstrous Nightmare," reported the man.

"Any NightFuries?" Stoick questioned.

"None so far," "Good."

While Stoick was distracted, Hiccup continued to run to the Smith's shop.

"How nice of ya to join the party," Gobber greeted as Hiccup arrived. Gobber was your typical Viking. Big and burly, not the most pleasant face to look at with his fake tooth. He had an interchangeable prosthetic left hand and and wooden peg-leg for a right foot. "I thought you'd been carried off."

"What who me? Nah c'mon I'm _way _to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all _this_." Hiccup gestured to himself.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Said Gobber.

Hiccup had been Gobber's apprentice ever since he was little, or littler, and he wasn't the most pleasant to work with but that's because Hiccup didn't want to be in the shop repairing broken or worn down weapons, he wanted to be outside, killing the dragons which had now burnt down most of the wooden houses already. See, old village, lots and lots of new houses.

Hiccup looked outside and he saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. He leaned out the window to get a better look at Astrid and what they were doing. _Awe their job is so much cooler _thought Hiccup as Gobber grabbed him by the vest.

"Oh c'mon, let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" Said the boy,

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places," Gobber said setting Hiccup down and poking him in the chest.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date," Hiccup pleaded, but Gobber was not going to let him go

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one-ah these," Gobber held up a rope with heavy weights on the end, and just as he picked it up a Viking grabbed it out of Gobber's hand and threw it at a Gronkle, bringing it down in mid-flight.

"But _this _will throw it for me," Hiccup said walking towards an automatic weapon thrower he had been working on, and as Hiccup placed his hand on it the piece of equipment sprung open, launching ropes and weights that happened to hit a Viking standing outside.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talkin' about," said Gobber getting irritated.

"It was a mild calibration issue," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all this." Gobber raised his hands towards Hiccup.

"You just pointed to all of me,"

"Yes," Gobber poked Hiccup in the chest again "that's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohh," said Hiccup "y-you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!" Hiccup warned, exasperated.

"I'll take my chances," He was disappointed to see how unmoved Gobber was by his warning "Sword, sharpened!" Gobber ordered, ending the conversation and handing the dull blade to his apprentice.

Hiccup brought it to the grinder and started to sharpen it. _One day I'll get out there because killing a dragon is everything _thought Hiccup.

A Nadder was sure to get Hiccup at least noticed. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get him a girlfriend. A ZippleBack, exautic, two heads: twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. They call it the NightFury. It never steals food, never shows itself, and _never _misses. No one has ever killed a NightFury, and Hiccup plans on being the first.

"Man the forge Hiccup, they need me out there," Gobber said changing his left hand to a weapon. He stopped at the door, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," and with a loud "_YAARGG!_" Gobber disappeared into the chaos of the battlefield.

Hiccup, being the misbehaved teenager that he was, grabbed his automatic weapon and ran outside, his intentions set on one thing: kill a NightFury. He ran to a clear place where there were no dragons, noises, or Vikings to distract him, and he waited for just the right time to shoot.

He stared at the night sky and spotted what he had been looking for. Right after the mysterious dragon fired a shot of fire at a nearby tower, Hiccup fired his weapon. He watched the black figure fall to the other end of the island, "I hit it," he said in disbelief "yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?" He asked feeling proud of himself, but when he turned around all his hopes dropped. "Except for you," he told the Monstrous Nightmare as it approached him.

Hiccup then realizing the danger he was in, turned around and ran for his life, screaming along the way. He ran through the village and hid behind a large wooden pole just in time as the Nightmare breathed hot fire towards him.

Just before the Nightmare chomped down on the scrawny boy, Stoick the Vast came to Hiccup's rescue, fighting the dragon until it noticed it was in over it's head, and flew away.

As the fire burned through it, the pole Hiccup was hiding behind fell over and the giant bowl of fire that sat on top of it made it's way through the village. Hiccup flinched as he heard Vikings hollering and screaming as the fire ball tumbled down.

"Sorry... Dad," Hiccup mumbled, watching the hoard of dragons flying away with the Tribe's sheep "OK but I hit a NightFury." Stoick grabbed Hiccup and began to drag him away.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad." Hiccup protested "I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop!" Stoick interrupted. "Just, stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don'tcha think?" Hiccup said using his dry humor that made him so unpopular.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it, ya' know? It's who I am, Dad." Hiccup tried to defend himself

Stoick sighed "You are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house" He said in a quiet, disappointed voice. "Make sure he gets there," he said to Gobber. "I have his mess to clean up."

As Hiccup and Gobber walked by the other teenagers made fun of him, "Quite the performance," commented Tuffnut.

"I have never seen anybody mess up that badly. That helped!" Said Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying," Hiccup sighed as he passed them with his head down.

When the two got to the Haddock house the sun just started to come up "I really did hit a NightFury," said the boy

"Sure ya did,"

"He never listens!"

"It runs in the family,"

"And whenever he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." As Hiccup got to the front door he stood to face Gobber, "Excuse me Barmaid," he said mocking his father's voice "I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone." he finished, putting his head down.

"Now yer thinkin' about this all wrong," Gobber explained trying to comfort his friend's son "it's not so much what yah look like, it's what's in_side_ that he can't stand." Gobber wasn't to smart, but at least he tried.

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be somethin' you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys," said Hiccup and he closed the door behind him just to escape through the back door to go and find the rarest dragon that he just so happened to catch.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Fail, not fail? Well, whatever you thought, review it, and maybe give me a few tips for my next chapter? That would be a great help.**

**And if I don't get enough response from readers, I might just discontinue this, it takes a lot of my time and I don't wanna waste it by writing a story that no one will read.**

**I hope you enjoyed :) Review!!**


	2. Deal

**Well, I was planning on releasing the second chapter later on, but I couldn't help it. I just had to post it.**

**This chapter isn't as long and it's not really my favorite, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

* * *

While Hiccup ran through the forests of Berk, Stoick the Vast was leading a meeting, discussing to the other adult Vikings about what they had to do about these dragons.

"Either we finish them or they finish us!" Yelled Stoick "It's the only way we'll be rid of them," his voice echoed through the great stone building. "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave, they'll find another home." He plunged his knife into a map of the surrounding oceans, right where the dragons' nest was thought to be.

"One more search before the ice sets in," he said to his warriors, which one replied "But those ships never come back,"

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" He looked at the room full of Vikings, no one seemed to agree with Stoick. "Alright," he said "those who stay will look after Hiccup." The room burst with agreements and battle-cries.

"I'm with you Stoick!" yelled Spitelout, Stoick's second in command.

All the vikings would much rather risk their lives than to stay and look after the scrawny teenage boy. "That's more like it." Said the chief, very satisfied with himself.

The room began to empty as the Vikings left, leaving just Stoick and Gobber. "Alright, I'll pack my undies," said Gobber standing up getting ready to leave the room. His hand was replaced with a large wooden mug.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick walked over to Gobber, who sat down again.

"Oh perfect, and while I'm busy Hiccup can cover the store. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber said taking a swig from his mug.

"What am I gonna do with 'im Gobber?" Stoick asked, feeling lost,

"Put 'im in training with the others," Answered Gobber.

"No I'm serious,"

"So am I"

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage"

"Oh ya don't know that"

"I do know that"

"No ya don't"

"No actually I do,"

"No ya don't!"

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been, different." Stoick sighed in frustration "He doesn't listen he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take 'im fishin' and he goes hunting for, for _trolls_."

"Trolls exist!" interrupted Gobber "They steal yer socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy,"

"Oh, here we go." muttered Gobber to himself

"my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him, and you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Said Gobber, unamused, while trying to fish out his fake tooth which had fallen into his mug

"That rock split in two," Stoick said, ignoring Gobber. "It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is you won't always be around to protect 'im. He's gonna get out there again. He's probably out there now." Gobber finished, he looked at Stoick, who was now lost in thought.

* * *

Hiccup made his way throughout the islands, keeping track of where he had been in his pocket book. Putting X's on a map of where he had looked for the dragon, so far without any luck. Frustrated, he scribbled out his map and put it away.

"Oh the Gods hate me," he said to himself "some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He hit a tree branch out of his way, and it came back to hit him in the face.

"Ow!" he put his hand on his face and looked up at the tree. It looked like something large must have hit it, because it was snapped right in half, and underneath it a deep trail was cut into the ground like something had crash-landed there.

Hiccup crawled down the path. It ended just as it met a small hill going down. He peered over the edge to immediately disappear back behind it. Slowly looking over again he saw a black motionless figure lying on the ground, tangled in ropes.

He grabbed his knife out of his pocket and made his way down the hill, hiding behind a rock before walking up to the unmoving creature.

"Oh-oh wow. I did it. Ohh I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup placed his foot on the dragon, feeling extremely proud, but as he did so the dragon stirred underneath him, and began to breath heavily.

He looked over to the dragons head. One large green eye stared at Hiccup. The NightFury made no attempts to free itself or to attack Hiccup. The dragon made low rumbling noises, and Hiccup held his knife out, positioning himself in front of it "I'm gonna kill you dragon," he said uncertainly "I'm gonna – I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking," he whispered, holding the knife up "I am a Viking!" he said again, but much louder at the dragon, which looked up at Hiccup, it's eyes full of fear.

Hiccup took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and held the knife above his head. He opened one eye and looked at the black beast, it looked so frightened and as Hiccup closed his eyes again and prepared to strike, the dragon's head lolled back and it's eyes shut.

Hiccup brought down the knife, unable to kill the helpless dragon. He looked at the ropes that bounded it together "I did this," he said to himself and he walked up to the dragon, and began to cut the ropes that kept it's claws and teeth contained.

The NightFury's eyes shot open. It had been preparing to die, and this was very unexpected. Why did this human spare it?

Once the dragon was free it lunged at Hiccup, restraining him with it's claws at his neck. The dragon stared at Hiccup with large, vibrant green eyes, filled with anger. Hiccup struggle under the dragon's hold, failing to free himself he looked at the dragon.

The dragon opened it's mouth, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. It loosened it's grip on Hiccup and let out a ferocious roar. Once it was satisfied with itself it took off into the forest. Attempting to fly away it hit rock cliffs and trees.

Breathing heavily, Hiccup grabbed his knife and stood up, he made it not even three steps before his knees became wobbly and his legs gave out underneath him. He dropped his knife and fainted.

* * *

When he woke up it was almost dark. He thought all that had just happened was a dream and that maybe he had just fallen asleep, but as he climbed the hill and saw the path that tore up the ground he realized everything that had just happened was real.

He kept walking, unaware of his surroundings, he just traveled in a straight path, in his mind he was reliving what had just happened over and over again.

When he arrived at the village he realized that he couldn't kill dragons. _But why? _He thought _ Why didn't I kill that dragon when I had the chance? Why...?_ His mind trailed off and he reached his home. He didn't want to confront his father so he planned on sneaking upstairs to his bedroom without Stoick noticing.

He opened the large wooden door as quietly as he could. He saw his father poking at the hearth and he started to run up the stairs. "Hiccup," said Stoick, easily noticing his sons' return.

"Dad! Uh..." said Hiccup stopping on the stairs "I have to talk to you. Dad,"

"I need to speak with you too, Son." Stoick walked towards the stairs.

Both Vikings attempted to say what they wanted to say, but they said it at exactly the same time, making it impossible to understand each other. "What?" They both asked in harmony.

"Uh, you go first," said Stoick,

"No, you go first," Hiccup argued, crawling further down the stairs.

"Alright," Stoick seemed nervous "You got your wish. Dragon Training, you start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should have gone first, uh 'cause I was thinking, ya' know, 'cause we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough bread making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?" Hiccup rambled on,

"You'll need this," said Stoick handing Hiccup a large ax. Or, well it was large to Hiccup.

"I don't wanna fight dragons." Hiccup said struggling under the weight of the heavy weapon.

"Haha, c'mon, yes you do," Stoick laughed as he walked towards the fire.

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons,"

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup," Stoick was getting more serious,

"Can you not hear me?!" Yelled Hiccup

"This, is serious, Son. When you carry this ax you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of _this_."

"You just gestured to all of me," said Hiccup, annoyed.

"Deal?" asked Stoick

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," argued his son

"Deal?!" Stoick asked again

"Deal," Hiccup breathed, lowering the ax.

"Good." Stoick said as he picked up a pack "Train hard. I'll be back, probably."

"and I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup said, watching his father leave the house, wondering if he would ever come back and what he was going to do about the deal he just made with him.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Review! I love positive feed back, and if you have any tips to improve my writing that would be greatly appreciated.**

**I'm not quite sure when to release my next chapter, but next Hiccup starts Dragon Training and begins bonding with Toothless.**


	3. First Day of Training

**Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh and since it is now the week and I'll be going to school, there won't be a new chapter every single day. I'll try to get a new chapter out at least every second day.**

**And I must give credit to Painter'sTape for helping me edit and perfect :)**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Said Gobber to his teenage students.

The doors opened to the Dragon Training Ring. Astrid, followed by Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs entered the arena.

"No turning back," Astrid said to herself, walking confidently, ready to finally learn how to slay dragons.

The group of young Vikings walked into the middle of the ring, all gazing around them and getting a good look at the stone walls and the chain ceiling that surrounded them.

"I hope I get some serious burns," said the male twin Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," said his sister Ruffnut, "like, on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah," sighed Astrid, "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"No kidding, right?" Said Hiccup, stepping into the ring last. "Pain. Love it." He added wryly.

"Oh great," Tuffnut said, looking at Hiccup. "Who let him in?"

"Let's get started!" yelled Gobber. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so… Does that disqualify him or...?" Said Snotlout innocently while the other students laughed as they walked further into the arena.

One of them muttered, "Can I change to the class with the cool Vikings?" That made the others laugh even harder.

"Don't worry," said Gobber reassuringly, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as they started to walk forward, "you're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead." With a rough push Gobber sent Hiccup towards the rest of the group.

"Behind these doors," Gobber said passing in front of his students, "are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. Here we have the Deadly Nadder," He pointed towards a large door that was shaking on its hinges, obviously a very angry dragon waiting behind it.

"Speed: 8, armor: 16 -" Said a very eager Fishlegs.

"The Hideous ZippleBack," Gobber said pointing to an even larger door.

"- Eleven stealth – times 2 -"

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"- Fire-power: 15 -"

"The Terrible Terror!"

"- Attack: 8, venom: 12! - "

"Would you stop that!?" Yelled Gobber, feeling very annoyed. "And, the Gronkle." Gobber put his hand on the lever that would open the door.

"Jaw-strength: 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

"Whoa whoa, wait!" yelled Snotlout, looking terrified. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Hiccup only knew that too well, being Gobber's apprentice in the Black-smith's shop. As Gobber said this, he pushed down on the lever, opening the door.

A Gronkle burst out into the arena, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the young Vikings dispersed about the ring

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Warned Gobber as the Gronkle flew around angrily. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Suggested Hiccup.

"Plus 5 speed?!" Guessed Fishlegs.

"A Shield!" Astrid said.

"Shield! Go!" Ordered Gobber, and the teenagers ran around to where the shields were. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield," Gobber said while helping Hiccup lift his shield off the ground, "take the shield!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran to where the shields were and they both grabbed a shield with fire and skulls painted on to it. "Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said gesturing to a different shield. Ruffnut managed to get the shield out of Tuffnut's hands and she hit him over the head with it. "Ahh!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Oops, now this one had blood on it."

Tuffnut grabbed the shield again and they both continued to fight. The Gronkle fired a shot of blazing flames that destroyed the shield Ruff and Tuff had been fighting over.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" Yelled Gobber.

"What?" They said, dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." The remaining Vikings began to hit their shields with their weapons, confusing the Gronkle. "All dragons have a limited number of shots," continued Gobber "How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" Yelled Fishlegs holding his shield up in the air, glad that his knowledge was coming to good use.

"Correct, six!" Said Gobber. "That's one for each of you!" As Gobber said this the Gronkle destroyed Fishlegs' shield which he had been lifting into the air.

"Fishlegs - out!"

"Hiccup! Get in there!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup who was hiding behind some wood. As Hiccup stepped away from the wood he was almost blasted to pieces by the Gronkle.

"So yeah, I'm moving into my parent's basement," Yelled Snotlout to Astrid, who clearly wasn't paying any attention to him. "You should come by some time to workout. You look like you workout." As Snotlout was saying this Astrid rolled to the side just as the Gronkle shot in her direction. Her movement left Snotlout exposed and his shield was obliterated.

"Snotlout! Yer done!" Gobber confirmed.

Astrid was now standing beside Hiccup "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He said.

"Nope," said Astrid. "Just you." She ran out of the way as the Gronkle's fire collided with Hiccup's shield, and with luck not blasting it to pieces but instead sending it rolling across the arena.

"One shot left," Gobber pointed out while Hiccup chased his shield, only to find himself cornered against the wall, the Gronkle advancing on him.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Gobber.

The Gronkle was just about to fire that shot that was sure to be Hiccup's doom when Gobber stuck his interchangeable hand, that happened to be a hook at the moment, into the dragon's mouth to redirect the location of it's fire.

"That's six," Gobber said struggling with the dragon "go back to bed you over grown sausage!" He said as he secured it in it's cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He turned to his students, who were all out of breath "Remember a dragon will always," he turned to Hiccup, who was still sitting on the ground, "_always_ go for the kill."

Hiccup just stood up and looked at the smoldering hole in the stone wall that the dragon had made. He was lost in thought as he left the arena.

When he finally became aware of what he was doing, he decided he needed to go find the Night Fury again. So, when no one was looking, Hiccup disappeared into the forests of Berk once again.

* * *

'A dragon will always go for the kill.' Gobber's words repeated in his head, as he walked closer and closer to where the creature had crashed.

"So why didn't you?" He said out loud, now holding up the ropes that had once bonded the captured dragon.

Hiccup walked a little further into the forest, in the direction that the Night Fury flew away. He stepped between two large rocks, and behind them laid a small canyon.

It was surrounded by tall rock walls, much like the ones in the training arena. It was full of lush, green plants, the sun was shining into it, and there were birds fluttering about inside it.

Hiccup took a look into the canyon, "Well this was stupid," he muttered to himself. 'Why would the dragon be anywhere near here? I have no chance of finding it again.' And just as he thought that he looked down to his left and saw small black scales. He picked one up to get a better look at it. As he knelt down, a large, black figure swept by right in front of him. It was the Night Fury, and it looked like it was trying to climb out of the canyon, but the rocks were too smooth for its claws to grab on to.

The dragon glided down and across the small lake that was centered in the canyon. It landed by a tree that was on the opposite end of the canyon from Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped down to a rock ledge so he could get a better look at the dragon as it tried to fly out again.

Hiccup pulled out his pocket book as he watched the dragon fail two more times to escape. He drew the basic shape of the dragon: It was long with large wings, small fins right behind its wings, and two tail fins.

"Why don't you just, fly away?" Hiccup asked out-loud. He took a closer look at the dragon and as he looked he noticed one of the tail fins was gone.

Hiccup looked at the picture he drew in his pocket book and erased the left tail fin.

The Night Fury tried to fly out once more, only to crash by the lake. A fish jumped out of the water and the dragon walked to the edge and peered in, looking for a meal. Diving in to catch one, the dragon's head came out of the water empty.

Hiccup felt bad for doing this to the dragon. He set down his charcoal pencil but it rolled off the rock he was sitting on, landing in the canyon and giving away his cover.

The Night Fury looked up at Hiccup, its green eyes full of suspicion. Hiccup froze and stared back at the dragon, which cocked it's head and made low grumbling noises.

* * *

When Hiccup got back to the village it was raining heavily. He was soaked from head to toe and his normally auburn hair looked dark brown.

He went to the same large stone building where Stoick held his meeting. The rest of the class would be eating dinner there since everyone's parents were with the chief, looking for the Nest.

As Hiccup opened the door he could hear the conversation inside. "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked his students.

"I miss timed my somersault dive. It was sloppy; it threw off my reverse tumble." Said Astrid

"Yeah, we noticed." commented Ruffnut.

"No no, you were great. That was so Astrid." Snotlout tried but failed to defend Astrid.

"She's right," said Gobber as Hiccup walked up to the table. "You have to be tough on yourselves." Hiccup grabbed his plate of food and walked to a table where he would sit alone. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Ruffnut was quick to answer. "Uh, he showed up."

Tuffnut chuckled. "He didn't get eaten."

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said venomously.

"Thank you, Astrid." Said Gobber. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manuel," Gobber held up an old book, "everything we know about every dragon we know of." He placed the book on the table where most of the class was sitting.

Thunder rolled through the sky and Gobber began to walk toward the two giant doors "No attacks tonight. Hurry up."

"Wait," said Tuffnut dropping his knife, "you mean, _read_?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said stupidly.

"Oh!" Said Fishlegs, excited "I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. An-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a -"

Tuffnut cut him off. "Yeah that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…"

"… But, now?" Ruffnut finished.

Snotlout stood up "You guys read - I'll go kill stuff." And with that, everyone except Astrid stood up and began to leave the room.

Hiccup walked up to Astrid. "So-so I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." Astrid pushed the book towards Hiccup and started walking towards the door "Uh, all mine then, wow. So, uh, OK, I-I'll see you uh-" The door slammed as Astrid left. "Tomorrow." Hiccup finished with a sigh.

The room still had a few Vikings in it. Just the ones that had stayed behind because they were not able to battle.

Hiccup decided that he would come back to read the book later, so that he could be alone.

* * *

**Like I said at the top, my chapters won't be completed as quickly. **

I'd also like to spend some more time on them, to go over them more and make sure they are more readable and correct.

Thank-you all who have read, favorited, and reviewed! You're tips are extremely helpful.

**Next chapter will either be out Monday or Tuesday. It depends on the amount of homework I have.**

**Thanks once again**

**~Cloudyy**


	4. Bonding

**Finally! I finished the fourth chapter. It took me so long because I spent a lot of time adding in a lot of detail. I hope it's enough for you guys :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it.**

* * *

Later that night Hiccup found his way back to the large stone building. He opened the massive wooden doors and peered inside. The room was dark and empty.

Using a candle for light he walked towards the table where the book lay. He set his candle down and sat on the bench, opening the large book.

"Dragon Classifications:" Hiccup read out-loud "Strike class – Fear class – Mystery class." He turned to the first page, which bared a picture of a very monstrous looking dragon.

"The Thunder Drum-" Hiccup began to read the description of it "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide-pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Hiccup had never seen this dragon before, but he didn't plan on meeting it anytime soon.

Hiccup turned the page to reveal another dragon "Timber Jack-" it showed a picture of a dragon with a long neck and extremely large wings. "This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Hiccup turned the page again "Scaldron-" This was the dragon Fishlegs had been talking about. It's head had a striking resemblance to a turtle's. "Sprays scalding water at it's victims. Extremely dangerous -" Hiccup was cut off by a loud boom of thunder, which startled him. Once he realized that nothing was there he turned back to the book and began to read again.

"Change Wing-" he read as he turned the page again "Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

As he flipped through the pages he saw the more common dragons. Gronkle, ZippleBack, Monstrous Nightmare.

There were so many dragons, and all had nasty ways of killing it's prey. Hiccup read them out-loud, "Burns it's victims, parries it's victims, chokes it's victims, turns it's victims inside-out." Hiccup continued to flip through the many pages.

Under most dragons was written 'Extremely dangerous' and under every single dragon 'Kill on sight.' was written in large, bold letters.

He stopped once he reached the practically blank page that was titled Night Fury, and he began to read what little information there was about it.

"Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulled out his pocket book from the pocket inside his vest and opened it to the page where the picture of the Night Fury was. Surely this dragon couldn't be as bad as the manual said it was. Sure the species had destroyed hundreds of Viking houses, but with one flaw as simple as a faulty tail fin this dragon was nothing. Good as dead. And plus, it hadn't killed Hiccup when it had the chance.

Hiccup decided he better get to bed, he had another day of training in the morning. He put his pocket book away and closed the Dragon Manual.

Grabbing his almost burnt out candle he left the dark stone room and headed through the still raging storm to his house.

He climbed up the stone steps that led to the house and stepped inside. The wooden house was quiet and dark, just like the stone building. The fire that Hiccup had lit before he went to go read the manual was slowly dying, leaving a faint red glow throughout the room.

Hiccup walked over to the hearth to put more wood in it. He watched the flames brighten and felt the warmth of them.

He thought of Stoick and the deal they had made again. He had been dwelling on it ever since he agreed to it. He didn't want to disappoint his father but he didn't want to kill any dragons. He also wanted to learn more about the the Night Fury in the canyon. It's only Hiccup's nature to want to know more. He may not be strong but he makes up for it with his intelligence and curiosity.

Hiccup poked at the fire a little before heading upstairs to where his bedroom was. He decided that during training tomorrow he would ask Gobber for more information on Night Furies, seeing as the manual didn't help him much.

He had a very restless sleep that night.

He woke up early enough so that he could get ready and make it to the training arena in time for training. Gobber said they would be working with a Nadder today. Nadders were considered one of the less dangerous dragons but they still seemed pretty deadly to Hiccup.

Nadders were normally a bright shade of blue, with pale yellow stripes, but they could range colours from dark blue to even purple with orange stripes. They had large heads equipped with a large crown of spikes on the back, and one spike on the nose. They had tiny wings and no arms, and their tails were covered with sharp quills that they could shoot at their victims.

Hiccup felt nervous as he walked through the village. It was cloudy as usual and the cold ocean was churning about the edges of the many islands of Berk. Although Berk was cold most of the plants here were green and the forest was quite dense.

He walked across a wooden suspension bridge. At the other end of it was the arena. When Hiccup got close enough to see the ring he noticed a bunch of wooden barriers were set up inside, making maze like hallways and barriers.

Astrid and her group were waiting for him when he got there. They all looked very displeased that they had to wait for him.

Hiccup grabbed an ax and a shield and stepped inside.

"Alright," said Gobber as he suddenly appeared from behind one of the barriers. "I'm gonna go let the dragon out. Take yer places," he left the ring and shut the doors behind him.

Hiccup backed up against one of the wooden walls as he heard the door to the Nadder's cage open. Gobber appeared on top of the stone walls and looked in through the chain ceiling. Hiccup decided that he'd ask him about the Night Fury now, of all times.

"Hey," he yelled at him, "I just happen to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like, another book, or a sequel, maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asked, not noticing the large ball of fire that was hurling towards him, destined to hit his ax which he was holding up at his side.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even tryin'," yelled Gobber as Hiccup's ax was melted right off it's handle. Now Hiccup was holding a metal stick that was glowing red on the end of it from the intense heat.

"Whoa!" He yelled in surprise as he ran through the maze.

"Today," Gobber began his lecture, "is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. You're job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Nadder was now perched on the wooden walls, jumping easily from one wall to the next. It lifted it's spiked tail in the air and launched a battery of quills into Fishlegs' shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" He yelled as he ran blindly through the maze.

"Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Gobber said looking bored as his students ran for their lives.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran around a corner just to find themselves standing face to face with the Deadly Nadder.

Ruffnut was standing right behind Tuffnut who was trying to get out of the dragon's face. "Yuck, do you ever bathe?" she asked Tuffnut.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot," Tuffnut said, pushing his sister back.

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut threatened. Tuffnut didn't have time to respond because right after she said it the Nadder expelled a great deal of piping hot fire. Tuffnut and Ruffnut got out of the way before they became dragon food.

"Blind spot yes. Death spot not so much," Gobber commented.

Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup ran through the maze. While Hiccup was running he spotted Gobber at the top and decided he'd try and get more information out of him.

"Hey," he said to Gobber as he stopped running, "so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" He tried.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!" Gobber replied, extremely annoyed.

"I know I know but, hypothetically." Hiccup said as he backed up. He turned around and saw Astrid and Snotlout hiding behind their shields. Astrid was making a gesture that obviously meant _get down!_

Hiccup got down and hid behind them. Astrid peered around the corner of one of the barriers and saw the Nadder sniffing at the ground. She skillfully and quietly rolled passed the dragon to the other side of the hallway, Snotlout followed.

When Hiccup tried to copy them he failed tremendously. His roll came to a stop right in front of the Nadder. He quickly stood up and scurried away, just before the Nadder could take a bite out of him.

The dragon jumped up on the walls again and roared in frustration. It found Astrid and Snotlout and jumped down in front of them.

"Watch out Babe, I'll take care of this," said Snotlout holding up his hammer. He threw it had the Nadder but missed it completely. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout tried to make excuses.

The dragon blew fire at them and they ran down another hallway. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can't do that, I-" Snotlout ran down a different hallway than Astrid, and the Nadder followed her.

The Dragon flew wildly at her. It's angry roars filled the arena. It knocked over anything in it's way. All it wanted now was to get Astrid.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" Hiccup was still trying to get some information out of Gobber, but to no use. He turned around when he heard Astrid yelling, the Nadder was right on her heals.

Astrid was on top of one of the falling walls and she jumped, landing right on Hiccup, who was knocked to the ground. Astrid's ax had gotten wedged in Hiccup's shield, which was stuck on Hiccup's hand.

"Ooo, love on the battle-field," Tuffnut teased.

"She could do better," said his sister.

"Let me – Why don't you?" Hiccup tried to figure out a way to get unstuck but Astrid just stood up, braced herself on Hiccup's face with her boot and pulled on her ax, taking Hiccup's shield with it.

The Nadder was coming around, straight for Astrid but she held up the ax and hit it in the face with it, using the side of the weapon.

The Nadder let out a yelp and hobbled off.

Astrid caught her breath and turned around to face Hiccup, who was lying curled up in fear on the ground. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours," she leaned down and put her ax in his face. "Figure out which side you're on." She turned around and walked away, her friends following her.

Hiccup got to his feet and looked around. Gobber had already gotten the Nadder back in it's cage and was looking at Hiccup with disappointment covering his face. Gobber began cleaning up the carnage left in the training ring.

"Would you like me to-" Hiccup attempted to help clean up but Gobber cut him off.

"Get goin'. I got this," he said as he turned around and started picking up scraps of wood.

Hiccup left the ring and immediately decided what he was going to do. He grabbed one of the shields that were laying around the village and a fish he found in his house. He made sure no one was looking and he stepped into the forest.

When he got to the canyon he found a lower entrance so he wouldn't have to climb in. He hid between two rocks just at the entrance and threw a fish inside, but nothing happened.

He meant to walk inside but the shield he was holding in front of him got jammed between the two rocks. Unable to remove it Hiccup crawled underneath and grabbed the fish again.

He walked around but there was no dragon in sight, but he was unaware of the crouching figure that was hiding behind the rocks behind him. The Night Fury crawled out from the rocks and Hiccup turned around and gasped.

He held out the fish in hopes that the dragon would take it nicely. The creature inched forwards and opened it's mouth, exposing healthy pink gums. As soon as it got close realization came to it's eyes and it backed off.

Hiccup immediately knew that it knew he had a weapon. He reached into his vest and pulled out his knife, the dragon growled at him but he dropped it on the ground. The Night Fury motioned it's head towards the water as if to tell Hiccup to kick the knife away.

Hiccup lifted the knife up with his foot and tossed it into the water. As soon as the dragon heard the _ker-sploosh _of the knife hitting the lake it sat down and it's haunches and looked at Hiccup with big, expecting eyes, it's ear twitching.

Hiccup held out the fish again and the dragon inched closer. When it got close enough it opened it mouth again. Hiccup now noticed the pink gums, not a tooth in sight.

"Huh, toothless," he said holding out the fish, "I could of swore you had -" Just as he set it rows of teeth suddenly appeared in the dragons mouth. They were retractable just like a cat's claws.

The not so toothless dragon snatched the fish out of Hiccups hands, bit it in two, and swallowed it. "Teeth." Hiccup finished as the dragon licked it's lips.

The dragon looked at Hiccup and walked towards him, making low rumbling noises deep in it's throat. Hiccup backed up until he stumble into a large rock and sat down in front of it.

The dragon got right in his face. "I don't have anymore," he told it.

The dragons eyes rolled back and it started to convulse. _Hlk – hlk – hlk _it opened it's mouth and out came half of the fish Hiccup gave it. The fish landed on his lap and the dragon sat down and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup sat there uncomfortably while the dragon stared at him. He looked straight at the dragon and the dragon gestured to him then the fish. Realizing what the dragon wanted Hiccup groaned.

He slowly brought the fish up towards his mouth and bit into it, and it tasted absolutely disgusting.

"Mmm," Hiccup mumbled, trying to show the dragon that he ate the fish, but it was smarter than he thought. The dragon made a loud gulping noise, telling him to swallow it.

Hiccup tried to force down the disgusting, once already-eaten-but-thrown-up fish. It took a few tries but he succeeded, almost throwing it back up himself.

The Night Fury licked it's lips again, and Hiccup looked at it and smiled a very, very, goofy smile.

The dragon looked at him and squinted it's eyes. The sides of it's mouth came up in a weird sort of toothless smile, since it had retracted it's teeth again.

_Toothless_ thought Hiccup, _that's what I'll call you._ He looked at the dragon's silly attempt at a smile. Without thinking he reached out his hand to touch the dragon, but before he could it bared it's teeth and glided to the other end of the canyon and landed roughly.

It lit the ground on fire and laid down in the warm flames. Toothless looked up to see a bird taking off from it's perch on a branch and fly away, his ears standing straight up. When his gaze followed the bird his eyes fell on Hiccup, who had moved from the other end of the canyon and was now sitting on the ground beside Toothless.

The dragon put his ears back against his head and shifted his body so that when he laid down he could hide his face with his remaining tail-fin.

Hiccup scooted closer to the dragon and reached out his hand, trying to touch him again but right before he could place his hand on the dragon's tail Toothless moved it out of the way to see Hiccup.

Not wanting the dragon to notice what he was trying to do (Which it obviously did) Hiccup shot up and comically walked away. The dragon walked over to a large tree and perched itself on a branch, hanging upside down by it's tail and hiding within it's wings the dragon fell asleep till evening.

When the sun was lowering in the sky Toothless unfurled his wings and looked around the canyon. He saw Hiccup sitting on a small rock not facing him. He was doing something over there and curiosity brought Toothless to go investigate.

Hiccup was bored, he was mindlessly drawing in a dirt with a stick when he noticed the large black beast watching him from behind.

With a few motions of the stick the lines in the dirt began to take the shape of a dragon, and then it became the shape of Toothless.

The dragon watched intently with large eyes as Hiccup drew him into the dirt. While he watched soft purring noises came from his throat, and being the intelligent dragon that he is Toothless got an idea. He stood up on his hind legs and waddled back to where he was sleeping.

Hiccup looked back in confusing as he saw Toothless grab a large tree branch in his mouth and drag it over to where he had been sitting. Toothless held the branch in his mouth and pressed it against the ground and began to twirl around the rock Hiccup was seated on.

He stopped a few times to look at Hiccup and make sure his drawing was correct, and then he continued to spin around and around has he copied Hiccup's ways.

Once he was satisfied with his picture, Toothless put the branch down a sat on the ground. Hiccup was in the middle of the drawing and he stood up to get a better view of the swirls in the dirt.

He went to walk out of the drawing when he stepped on one of the lines, Toothless let out a furious growl, baring his teeth. Hiccup took his foot off the line and Toothless' expression became one of curiosity and wonder, and he began to purr softly, the previous anger immediately forgotten.

Experimentally, Hiccup put his foot back on the line and the dragon's expression became vicious again, and when he took it off Toothless began to purr again. Hiccup tried this a few more times but stopped before Toothless got to mad. He didn't want to get eaten just for stepping on a picture.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon and began to weave through the lines, placing his feet in the right places like a graceful dance. He twirled and swirled through the lines until he felt breathing down his neck. He turned around and looked up to see Toothless gazing at him, without any ferocity in his eyes.

Hiccup slowly lifted up his hand and Toothless let out a growl, slightly showing his teeth, but he didn't back up or run away. Hiccup put his head down and closed his eyes, slowly putting up his hand again. It stopped a few inches before the dragon's nose.

Toothless' eyes open wide as he looked at the boys hand, and slowly, very slowly, he closed his eyes and placed his head lightly in Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup lifted his head and looked at the dragon in disbelief. When Toothless opened his eyes and saw Hiccup staring at him he shook his head, pupils contracting, and he took off back to where he was sleeping. Hiccup just stood there for a minute to grasp on to what had just happened.

He decided that since he made so much progress with Toothless, and that it was getting late that he better start walking back to the village.

He felt ecstatic as he walked, to giddy to keep a steady pace. Toothless had actually let him touch him and the feeling of that was amazing.

Hiccup couldn't wait for the next time when he'd get to see Toothless again.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review your thoughts! **

**So far all of your reviews have been amazing! Every single one of them! And yes, just to make it clear I do know that the movie was based on the children's book by Cressida Cowell.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone, don't forget to review.**

**~~Cloudyy**


End file.
